Mechanics
This page details all the mechanics from the game. All keys mentioned below are default keys Basics Upon reading or skipping the Prologue, players will find themselves in the first chamber which features ??? and a status bar. The status bar contains two stats: Hit Point (hearby referred to as HP) starting at 5 points and a bar Movement can be performed by the use of directional keys (Up/Down/Left/Right) with the Up key reserved for interaction leaving three keys for movement. Jump Jump can be executed with Space. A brief jump will send play one time the height of the character up vertically, while holding will send the player twice as much. For people unfamiliar with games, going right and falling down the first "pit" will trigger an instruction for jumping. Climb/Drop down Similar to Jump, Drop-down can be executed by by holding Down '''and press '''Space. Drop-down can only be executed on semi-solid platforms. The scene (screenshot) to the right gives the player the knowledge of what a semi-solid platform looks like. Note that in Giga Wrecker there is no fall damage. Nanomachine Lift A Nanomachine Lift can be triggered by Recalling near the lift. When triggered, the lift will shoot up, carrying whatever objects is on it. In a similar fashion to Portal, once the lift has reached maximum height, the object on the lift will continue to fly upward for a bit more due to momentum before dropping down. Save Points Per common sense, they save a players' progress until as the game doesn't have auto-save. Until later, Save Points can act as Warp Points that a player can warp back to and save the game before exiting. Singularity Points A Singularity Points (or "pink beacon") is a spot easily accesible that a player can use to reset the current room to its initial state in case of too much destruction or failure to do something. Singularity Points upon reset will reset player's debris to 0. Ability Attack (Default key: D') If not holding anything, Reika will attack forward with a small lump of Nanomachines that can break walls and ''Rāga classes. Attack can be directional by holding '''Up '''or '''Down. If Reika is holding a debris ball, she will hurl the ball instead with damage and range scaling accordingly to the size of the ball. Recall (Default key: S) Recall will...recall all objects laced with Nanomachines ("yellow stain") back to Reika and form a debris ball. This will create a distortion field to the Reika's surrounding. Having a range mean Reika cannot recall pieces that are too far away, but Recall would still have effects through obstacles Debris Ball Debris Balls are the backbones of Reika's ability and the whole game. The idea being the bigger is your ball, the more powerful you are. Debris Balls are seperated into stages with different damage level which determine which enemy you can kill, different range of attacks, different passive buffs, how much you can use special abilities and their effectiveness, etc. Pieces of the ball can be lost when travelling through gaps smaller than the total height of Reika and the ball, forcing player to Recall the pieces back. Entering doors will force dismantle of Debris Balls of any size. Trivia *The sign for Singularity Point reads There have been reports of Tachyon particles generated in the area. Due to the particles being unstable, unnecessary use of electric devices are prohibited.